Two Sides to the Same Coin
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel to Five Minutes. Amelia Pond travels with the Wolf and has no ties to earth. Amy Pond travels with the Doctor and has Rory. but for some reason the two of them are swapping bodies. swapping universes.


_It was a mirror._

_She was looking in a mirror because the girl behind the transparent barrier looked just like her. She had red hair tumbling past her shoulder like fire waterfall and dark brown eyes with thick eyelashes that brushed against her pale skin. It was her reflection. _

_But her reflection was wearing different clothes from her. _

_She was in jeans, black coat, blue top, red scarf and trainers. Her reflection was wearing shorts and a baggy red jumper. _

_The mirror had cracks in. It was like the crack in her bedroom wall but smaller and more of them. _

_She was crouching down looking at her cracked reflection, head cocked to one side, her had brushed against the mirror and her hand pressed against her reflection's hand. She stood up with her reflection and pressed harder. _

_The mirror's cracks grew and she could hear glass shattering. _

_Then suddenly she fell forwards into the mirror. _

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The first time it happened was immediately after the angels had fallen through the giant crack.

The Doctor was reluctantly helping Amy through the dark caves with River. It annoyed him that the young redheaded girl refused to listen to him when he insisted it was safe for her to open her eyes. Honestly she was almost as bad as Donna when it came to stubbornness. Probably worse than Donna when it came to teasing.

But it was then when Amy's eyes suddenly shot open and looked round in terror.

"Where am I?" she asked turning round quickly. "Who are you? Where's the Wolf? I warn you sir; I know martial arts and have a hard slap"

"Amy, it's me the Doctor" the Doctor said worriedly as he squeezed her shoulders. "And this is River Song, remember? We were helping her with the Angels"

"I don't know who the hell you are" she spat. Her eyes were dancing around, looking, scouting, for an escape route. An escape route from him. He frowned as he realised she wasn't using her Scottish accent. She sounded more...well accent less. "My name is Amelia Pond, not Amy; I never met either one of you in my life. Now let me go!"

"I know your name. You were the one who went and changed it, now just calm down, deep breathes and relax. All the danger is go-"

She kneed him in the balls and then flipped him over her shoulder before running off. The Doctor was sprawled out on the rocky floor groaning. That was surprising...and very painful.

River looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You always were a charmer" she said before offering him her hand. He took it and she hauled him up. "Now then, shall we go find Amelia or should we hide you first in case she comes back?"

The Doctor gave her an irritated glare and she laughed before running off in the same direction as Amelia or Amy or whatever she's calling herself these days went. He followed while darkly muttering about the evils of women.

It took a while but he had found River with a comforting arm round Amy who looked smaller than ever.

"I don't know what happened" Amy said urgently to River, "one minute I was running, being chased by these aliens, and then the next thing I know, I'm here, with my eyes shut. I just want to go back. The Wolf might be in trouble and this place gives me the creeps"

"It gives me the creeps too, sweetie" River said gently. "You shouldn't worry, I'm sure your friend will be fine. If she's anything like me, which I'm sure she is if she's running from aliens, then she'll be fine. More than fine, she's probably having the time of her life"

Amy grinned slightly. It was a strange smile that the Doctor had never seen her with. Less bitter, less shy and more...content, maybe?

"Thank you" she whispered.

Then her eyes glazed over, for the briefest second before fluttering ever so slightly and she gasped. A horrified gasp before her hands flew to her eyes and covered them.

"Shit!" she said in her thick Scottish accent. "I'm not supposed to open my eyes!"

"Amy?" the Doctor said uncertainly.

"Doctor? Is that you?"

"Yes and you're definitely Amy right?"

"Yeah..." she shook her head. "Doctor, did I suddenly change personality?"

"You could say that...why?"

"Because you suddenly changed genders"

"What?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Amelia was sipping hot chocolate as she sat cross-legged on the rug next to the fireplace. The Wolf was curled up on the sofa above her looking thoughtful.

"What did the Doctor look like?" she asked.

Amelia was a little surprised at the question. The Wolf has never shown an actual interest in the physical appearance in a man. Never actually noticed when a man fancied her either. She had already told the Wolf everything about that strange cave she was in, after the Wolf told her about someone called Amy Pond who took over Amelia's body and shouted abuse at the Wolf as they ran from aliens.

"Dunno...not very attractive if you ask me. Round my age but wears my Grandpa's clothes"

The Wolf snorted. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered.

Amelia blinked. "Do you know him?"

"Sort of...it's a bit hard to explain. So I just told Amy Pond that I was the female version of him"

"Yeah because you always wear tweed" Amelia said sarcastically.

"Go to bed Amelia Jessica Pond" the Wolf said firmly. "And I'll think about Venice like you asked last week"

The Wolf has never seen a hot chocolate been drank so fast.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Venice was chaos.

The Doctor planned a simple date to matchmake Amy back with Rory and it gets her romantic interest off him. But then those strange girls appeared and he just had to see what made them all so different. What made Isabella forget her father? Of course Amy jumped to the chance of an adventure and insisted that she should go in undercover. Both he and Rory were against it. What if she turned? What if she died? In the end Amy won, as always, he's starting to think all his companions know how to work him.

It was all sort of going to plan when suddenly they got ambushed and Amy was no longer Amy.

What's worse she wasn't a vampire either.

"I can't be here now" she said gritting her teeth as she paced around Guido's living room. "The Wolf has put herself undercover at the House of Calverri and I have to be there with Guido to set her and Isabella free"

"Well that's odd" the Doctor said, "because I and my pal Rory here were going to set Amy and Isabella free with the help of good old Guido"

Amy, or rather Amelia, shot him a dirty look. "Really I hadn't guessed when I had a woman sucking my blood all of a sudden"

"I'm confused" Rory said, "who is she and what is she doing in Amy's body?"

"She's...well...Amelia Pond..." the Doctor said not knowing how to explain this at all.

"I am Amelia Pond and I have been travelling in time and space since I was seven years old. I come from a universe that is parallel to yours and for some strange reason I have swapped bodies with your Amelia Pond" she frowned. "We have yet to work out why"

"Parallel universe, which one?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know! This is the only one I've been in other than my home one. I guess it's the one where you're female"

Rory snickered. "And kept to that five minutes promise"

"Who are you?" Amelia asked.

"Oh...erm...well I'm sort of your fiancée...well Amy's fiancé...I'm Rory Williams, I lived in the village with you"

She studied him for a while. "Rory!" she cried out happily. "You lost weight. It's been years since I've seen you; we were what? Seven?"

The Doctor couldn't help laughing. If he was a woman in this other universe then it was only fair if Rory was overweight.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Rosanna pulled away and licked her lips. "What are you?" she purred, her finger tracing a line across the Wolf's cheek. "You taste delicious. Like the ultimate treat, so powerful and fine. Like a wine left to age"

"I'm over seven hundred years old. I am very fine wine" the Wolf drawled.

"No there's something else...something better than the age...you're filled with time" Rosanna's eyes widened. "A Time Lady. And here I thought you were only a fairy tale"

Her lips twitched. "Oh I am so much more than a story. Come closer and I'll tell you" Rosanna leaned forward eagerly, her eyes already dropping at the Wolf's neck for blood. "I am...the Bad Wolf" the Wolf whispered before kicking Rosanna hard and slipping out of the straps.

She then ran.

The moment she got out of the house she found Amelia sitting head between her knees with Guido comforting her.

"What happened?" the Wolf demanded.

Amelia looked up at her and she knew immediately. This was not Amelia Pond.

"She went into a panic attack" Guido said gently. "Something about being bitten and a doctor needing her"

The Wolf paled. Her Amelia is trapped with those little bloodsuckers in a parallel universe. She knew the Doctor well enough to know Amelia will have to get out of there alone. The memory of meeting the werewolf back in Victorian England was vivid in her mind.

"I'll kill him" she swore. "I'll kill him if she's hurt"

Amy looked a little taken back. "What? But it was my fault; I was the one who insisted on going under cover"

"He should be looking after you properly? For Christ sake, what has he been doing for the past fifteen years?"

"What?"

"Well if he's letting you do this I dread what he let you do when you were seven"

"Nothing...he made me cook fish fingers and custard when we first met...but he never came back for another twelve years. And then after that he didn't come back for another two and he's been treating me like I'm seven ever since then. Which is a bit off putting since I like looking at his...err actually never mind"

The Wolf sighed. "Well that's just typical Doctor. He always got the time messed up"

Amy frowned. "You know the Doctor? But I thought you sa-"

Eyes glazed over, brief flutter and Amelia was back. "Oh thank god" she cried out hugging the Wolf tightly. "I was so worried about you"

"Me? What about you? You were trapped in with that blood sucking bitch weren't you?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Over the next few weeks both the Doctor and Rory had been driven mad at the body swapping of Amy and Amelia Pond. It happened at the most random times as well. When they were in danger, in the middle of dinner, during a relaxing moment, in the bathroom, during sex.

That was the worst one.

Rory was sitting there in his dressing gown blushing as Amelia Pond paced up and down the room wearing whatever clothes she managed to grab hold off and screaming her head at him.

To make matters worse the Doctor stood there at the doorway to watch this humiliation.

"I never understood the need of sex. Especially if you're not aiming to have children" the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"All well and good for you Doctor" Amelia scowled. "But I'm a bloody virgin and I rather do it with my guy and not Amy's fiancé, thank you very much"

"If it helps" Rory said uncomfortably, "that body isn't a virgin and hasn't been for a very long time"

The Doctor choked and Amelia blushed.

"No Rory. It did not help at all" she mumbled. Then she leaned closer to him. "Was it any good?"

"The best" he replied honestly.

"Hey I'm still here you know!" the Doctor shouted from the doorway.

"We know" Amelia and Rory said tiredly.

Then Amy suddenly returned. "Damnit!" she cursed. "That really spoiled the mood and I was so close to having an-"

"Yes, yes I don't need to know" the Doctor said hastily. "Now then Amy, I think you and Rory should get dressed and meet me in the console room"

"Why, where are we going?" Amy asked curiously.

"No where. I want to find out why you and this Amelia keep swapping bodies" he looked at Amy critically. "Really, mismatching socks and Rory's t-shirt do not go"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You ok?" the Wolf asked trying to keep a smirk of her face.

"No" Amelia moaned burying her head into a pillow. "I'm just gonna die of embarrassment here"

"Come on it's not that bad" the Wolf said sitting down beside Amelia on the bed. "Can't be worse than having your Mum walk in on you"

Amelia sat up. "You practically did walk in on it! It's worse than having your Mum walk in on it because you had the Doctor and an evil twin that's body swapping with you!"

There was a happy gleam in the Wolf's eyes as she smiled. "You're not an evil twin" she said nudging Amelia, "you don't swear as colourfully as Amy does" Amelia snorted. "Besides the Doctor doesn't really notice naked girls. Once there was this stripper...he just gave her his jacket and turned back to talk to me...Jack on the other hand...well really we shouldn't go into that one"

"I...I just feel uncomfortable" Amelia blurted out. "I mean...i don't know Rory"

"But you like him?"

"Well he's cute...but he's Amy's fiancé and I'm stealing her body"

"And you want it to stop" the Wolf said understandably.

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do. Do you think I like having you fall into danger that I have no idea about? Or having to pull Amy around when she appears in a middle of a crisis? I want to solve this" the Wolf looked thoughtful. "If I searched through your mind I might be able to find what link there is and break it"

Amelia bit her lip. She wasn't overly keen on the telepathy and having her inner most thoughts being read but to be honest the Wolf has never done that unless it was an emergency. She really needed to solve this problem.

"Ok" she whispered.

"Let's go to the console room then" the Wolf said getting up off Amelia's bed and holding her hand out for Amelia.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor sat Amy on the bench before kneeling before her. Rory hovered looking unsure, he had no idea whether he should be worried about what's about to happen or angry that it looked like the Doctor was propositioning his fiancée again.

"Ok Amy, I want you to close your eyes and think of a relaxing place. Deep breaths...that's it, now then just imagine doors to hide memories you don't want me to see..."

The Doctor went silent as his own eyes closed and his hands went to Amy's temples. Rory stood there watching as...well nothing was happening.

"Wh-"

"Shh! don't speak, I'm almost there....there is a crack...in the mirror...."

The Doctor then suddenly passed out.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted running to the man's side to check his pulse. He looked up briefly to see Amy was still sitting there, eyes shut as if she's gone into a trance.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Wolf sat Amelia on the bench before kneeling before her. Amelia smiled nervously.

"What if something goes wrong?" she asked. "What if I get stuck there? Or you do?"

"We'll work it out" the Wolf said reassuringly. "We always do, how many times have we gotten through difficult situations? Hundreds and thousands of times. There's nothing to worry about Amelia" her hands clasped Amelia's temples. "Now Amelia I want you to close your eyes and think of a relaxing place. Deep breaths...that's it, now then just imagine doors to hide memories you don't want me to see..."

"I don't have much to hide. You've seen everything, embarrassing and emotional"

The Wolf grinned slightly. "True, but there's things that everyone likes to keep themselves. Now shh...I'm almost there....there is a crack...in the mirror...."

Suddenly the Wolf fell to the floor. There was no one to make sure she was fine. No one to wake her or Amelia from their trance.

It had gotten very quiet in the TARDIS.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_There was a golden light that almost blinded her. It covered everything and she couldn't see a thing. She clung tightly to the hand she held and turned to see herself. Herself in different clothes. _

"_Amelia?"_

"_Amy?"_

"_Where are we?" they asked in unison. "What...is this place?" they both shrugged in answer to each other. _

_Then the footsteps started. They turned round and round, refusing to let go of each other's hands in case they both got lost in this eternal light. They could not see anyone approaching them. _

"_Hello?" they yelled. "Anyone here?"_

"_Doctor?"_

"_Wolf?"_

_Two shadows appeared and slowly became less opaque. One was a woman with long dark hair in all black and the other was a young man in tweed clothing. The Wolf and the Doctor. They didn't look at Amy and Amelia but at each other. _

"_This place is marvellous" the Doctor said admiringly. "Very quiet, very bright and just so unnatural. I wonder where it is, what it is, when it is, oh so many questions"_

"_It's the void" the Wolf said flatly, looking uninterested in their surroundings. "The space between universes. Once upon a time this was where all the daleks and cybermen were. But they're all gone now"_

_The Doctor stared at her. "Who are you?"_

"_I am the Wolf. Amelia's companion"_

_There was a silence. The Doctor cleared his throat. "You didn't ask who I was"_

"_That's because I know who you are. You seem to get younger each and every time. Keep this up and you'll be in puberty"_

_The Doctor blushed angrily. "Who are you?" he asked with gritted teeth. "You told Amy that you were the female version of me but you haven't used the name Doctor"_

"_I put it in the simplest terms" the Wolf shrugged. "I'm not your parallel self but I'm like you. Just...not as good as you"_

"_Oh?"_

_Both Amy and Amelia raised an eyebrow. How could someone make one syllable sound so smug and questioning at the same time? _

"_Yeah...i don't give anyone a second chance" the Wolf said coldly. "You have better morals than me"_

"_There's nothing wrong wit-"_

"_Daleks. Cybermen. Time Lords. People who kidnap children and enslave them. People who abuse other creatures for their own uses. Sontarans. They never deserved a second chance so why bother?"_

"_You're deranged. I hope Amelia stops you"_

**DOCTOR? AMY? WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! **

_The Wolf looked slightly above the Doctor's shoulder. "Sounds like you're about to wake up. It was nice meeting you"_

"_Wish I could say the same" the Doctor said stiffly, "but I don't get on well with people who have homicidal tendencies"_

"_Then why are you such good friends with the Human race?" the Wolf said raising an eyebrow. "Oh and Doctor...How's Susan?"_

"_What?"_

"_How's Susan? You know, our granddaughter"_

_Everything faded as the four of them woke up. _

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was quiet.

Amelia sat there with a mug of hot chocolate as the Wolf stared into thin space. Neither had spoken to the other since that time in the void. About five and a half hours ago.

"You never mentioned a Susan before" Amelia said finally.

"Always five and a half hours. Bloody bastard" the Wolf muttered darkly. She shook her head at Amelia's taken aback expression. "Sorry sweetie, just out of sorts. Yeah...i shouldn't really have mentioned her at all really. He's better off not knowing. Just lost control, he had no right to look down at me for my choices"

"I know" Amelia said quietly. "But...you never mentioned her"

The Wolf shrugged. "I don't mention anyone"

"But you should! You should talk about things like this, let it all out and don't bottle it up or you'll end up blowing up"

The Wolf let out a bitter laugh. "I used to think like that. Now I know it's better to not think of it. I rather live the moments you have left than airing out the skeleton closet"

"I thought you said your husband was dead" Amelia said frowning.

"It's complicated. Very complicated"

Amelia got up and left. She knew there was no way she was going to get a straight answer from the Wolf.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"So who was she then? The Wolf?" Amy asked as the Doctor fiddled with the console. "Was she your wife? Ex-girlfriend? One night stand that bit you back?"

Rory looked anxious. He hadn't known the Doctor long, but he did know that the Doctor wasn't really in the mood to talk. "Amy, let's get a cup of tea yeah? And some biscuits. Both you and the Doctor need to rise your sugar levels"

"But-"

"Rory's right...ooh never thought I'd say that again. But then Rory always surprises me. Anyway, we should have sugar, lots of it. Sooooooooooooo how about a planet that makes Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory look pathetic"

Amy sighed and nodded her consent as Rory grinned childishly at the thought of lots of sweets. The Doctor moved quickly round the console and within no time at all they were there. Rory went to get their coats just in case, giving Amy one last moment to ask the Doctor who the Wolf was. As she opened her mouth to ask, he cut her off.

"Susan was my granddaughter" he said, "she died a long time ago. I never knew her parents, let alone which one were my child and who their mother was. Time Lords procreate differently. I don't know why one of the grandmothers of Susan is in a different universe but she is and I think it's best if we just leave it"

She closed her mouth and nodded. "Ok" she said quietly. "So...a sweet factory planet. You do realise you'll have to deal with two hyper humans. Me and Rory have never dealt well with sugar"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, Amy Pond. You and Rory will be nothing on me"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Wolf yawned again as she worked on a bit of wiring. She wasn't sure what was wrong with the TARDIS right now, it just wasn't moving. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her either. She was too tired for words. She wondered if seeing the Doctor again just emotionally exhausted her.

The world around her was going dark and her legs were giving in under her. She yawned once more before giving into the sudden wave of tiredness.

She woke up the next day in her bed, next to her husband in a little village where Amelia, her twin and Rory were living on the other side.

Her name was Jane Smith and she was happy.

**Author's Note: to be continued in The Cracks between Dreams and Reality. **


End file.
